1. Field
The embodiments herein relate generally to rendering text using multiple threads.
2. Background Art
With the advent of multi-threaded processing, the speed and capabilities of computers have increased. Multi-threaded processing allows not only multiple tasks to be run concurrently on a computing device, such as a computer or mobile phone. As a result, multi-threaded processing often allows for increased computing speed amongst one or more tasks to be run on a computing device.
Graphics or image processing is a resource intensive task. Image processing often involves rendering text onto an image on a monitor or screen of the computing device. Systems and methods are needed to increase the speed at which the text may be rendered.